Nero tr'Sihalian
Romulan Star Empire, | occupation = Miner | position = skipper | posting = Narada | rank = Captain (civilian) Decurion (retired) | status = Missing, presumed dead (2387, prime universe) Deceased (2258, alternate reality) | marital = Widowed | spouse = Mandana t'Sihalian (2375-2387, deceased) | children = unborn son (deceased 2387) | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} , 2258}} Nero, full name Nero ir-Benheris tr'Sihalian, born Nero ir-Benheris tr'Ahrimar, was a Romulan miner originating from the late 24th century, and captain of the mining vessel Narada. Following the destruction of Romulus in 2387, Nero sought vengeance against those he felt were responsible, ultimately resulting in his being transported back in time to 2233. ( , ) Biography Nero was born in a rural area of the Benheris Mountains on Romulus in 2318 and by adulthood had been working part-time in the local gemstone-mining camps for four years. He graduated from Ki Baratan College with a double major in geology and construction engineering in 2342 and joined the , rapidly reaching the rank of foreman. He was soon transferred offworld to work as a camp manager on Remus. As the Dominion War loomed, Nero volunteered for service in the Romulan military in 2372 and was assigned to the under Riov Taris t'Vahrenlhis as a noncommissioned officer in the vessel's Romulan Imperial Army complement. He served with distinction in the war and was twice wounded, and was awarded the for risking his own life to protect civilians sheltering in a farmhouse during the recapture of Benzar. During the war he grew close to another member of his squad, Mandana t'Sihalian. After mustering out of the military at the end of the war, Nero married Mandana and rejoined the Mining Guild. In 2379 he was given command of the mining vessel Narada. Hobus In 2387 Nero's crew were drilling for on a planetoid in the Hobus system when they observed the Hobus star emit an unusually strong , infused with exotic particles, accompanied by massive fluctuations in radiation output. Realizing the danger, he ordered his crew to abandon their equipment and return to the ship, and warped out. Upon return to Romulus Nero was ordered to attend a Romulan Imperial Senate hearing regarding the condition of the Hobus star, which was believed to be building towards . He spoke in favor of Ambassador Spock's plan to use red matter to eliminate the star, but the plan was denied by the Praetorate. With his wife's encouragement, Nero joined Spock in traveling to to execute the plan regardless of the Romulan government, but the government likewise denied their request. Spock and Nero worked together to refine the necessary red matter from the decalithium they had mined, but they were too late. Hobus went supernova with such force that the shockwave breached subspace and traveled across space at faster-than-light speeds. Billions of Romulans and Remans were killed, including Mandana and their unborn son. ( ) Insane with grief, Nero destroyed through subterfuge three Federation starships that had come to render humanitarian aid. He then traveled to , a Romulan military research station, had his vessel upgraded with Borg technology, and set about taking revenge on anyone and everyone he thought responsible for the disaster, starting with the survivors of the Senate and Praetorate. After intercepting a transmission from the , intent on escorting the survivors of the government across the Romulan Neutral Zone to Federation space, he attacked. The Narada disabled the Albintian, and Nero and his men boarded the shuttle and spaced everyone aboard. They then warped out, leaving the Albintian for dead. ( ; ) Nero began attacking relief ships and eventually encountered Spock aboard the Jellyfish, who was in the process of detonating a series of red matter devices around the perimeter of the Hobus blast zone to prevent the shockwave from doing any more damage. During the final detonation, the Narada attacked the Jellyfish and both vessels were sucked into the black hole. The Narada emerged in 2233. ( , ) Alternate reality Nero's actions in the past resulted in the creation of an alternate reality. In this reality, he was directly responsible for the destruction of the as well as the deaths of its two senior officers, Captain Richard Robau and Lieutenant George Kirk. Kirk's death altered the upbringing of his son, James T. Kirk, who in this timeline did not join Starfleet until 2255. Nero was later responsible for the destruction of the alternate reality's , which resulted in the deaths of Amanda Grayson and the majority of the race. Nero also attempted to destroy this timeline's Earth, but his plot was foiled by Jim Kirk and the crew of the . Nero's vessel became trapped in an artificial , but the mad Romulan refused to surrender and Kirk fired on the Narada, damaging the vessel's . The black hole did the rest and Nero and his crew were killed as their vessel was crushed. ( ) External Links Category:Romulans Category:Narada personnel